The Accident
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: Serena falls from the moon and darien saves her, she has no memories of him but he seems to remember her, which is weird, Luna is sent down to earth to go help her and well, please read and review!!!oh! and theres no scouts BUT there will be the same char


1 The Accident  
  
1.1 Written By: Saturn's Glaive  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Howcaniownsailormoonwhenyouronly13withnomoney?  
  
Hello minna!!! Saturn's Glaive is back with another story. I urge you to read my other stories, like, the heart of the moon, the ones, and the dark angel.  
  
If you want me to finish this story, I need about…. 8-13 reviews from different people!!! Yeah, I know it's hard but anyway, this takes place nowhere in the sailor moon series, you know in between, kind of like that ok?? Well, read on!!!! Ps. many parts are different, eg. Her not knowing who Darien was, and not meeting the scouts. And for the first time, her being smart!!!! **People gasp, not true!! ** But she will still have the same clumsiness as before in the sailor moon series. Love, Saturn's Glaive.  
  
  
  
~*~*~On the Moon~*~*~  
  
"Serenity, dear, please come down from there." Serena's mom, Queen Serenity spoke softly to her daughter, princess serenity.  
  
"Mom, im not going to marry that horrible man!!! He's rude and inconsiderate and most of all, ugly!!!" Serenity, or rather called Serena cried out angrily.  
  
"Yes, dear, we all realize that, but to form an alliance with Queen Alyssa, the ruler of the Galaxy, you have to marry her son, for the good of the moon." Serenity spoke to her daughter, which she was up in the trees. Serena cried softly, she was NOT going to let him ruin her life, no matter what might happen. But with that thought, Serena felt well already, she choked back tears,  
  
"All right mother, I'll do it." Serena spoke sadly, not looking at her mother. Her mother smiled fondly.  
  
"Then it's settled, you will meet together tomorrow for the wedding." The queen rose from the ground and left, gracefully. Serena groaned, what was she going to do now? She got down from the tree and ran as fast as she could to Luna, her advisor. It was once told that there were Sailor Scouts and another advisor called Artimes, and together they conquered over Queen Beryl, banishing her to the Never World, never coming back. What made Serena curious about that whole thing is that why didn't she take apart of it? What happened to them? Serena slowed to a walk, and was going to go inside the castle when she saw the garden of the Moon and went to see it, not knowing that something might happen to her. She picked a flower, a red rose and put in her silver hair (isn't that neat? Silver!), she started walking out but tripped and for some reason, she was knocked out, she fell in a whole unconsciously.  
  
~*~*~*~Present~*~*~*  
  
Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina walked across the rose garden. The had been best friends since as long as they've known each other, and never fought, well, maybe some arguing but never big, huge fight. It happened so fast, none of them could see it properly except for a bright silver light that fell, whatever it was, it fell in the rose garden section, Darien, for some reason, seeing it clearly, sprinted to see what is, he was faster than most people, and always did well in school. He ran to see what it was and to his surprise, it was a young but oddly old woman. She looked like she was 15, the same age as them but there was something weird about her, she looked like she was more that a thousand years old. Darien shook this thought away, I mean, that was impossible right? But Darien couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful, with weirdly silver hair and a slim body. Darien picked her up and ran back to where his friends were. They looked at her with envy, of course she was beautiful, no doubt about it but there was something familiar about her that they all felt. "I think that we'd better take her home." Darien said calmly. His friends nodded and took her home.  
  
~*~*An hour later~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" a quiet but clear voice asked. Darien and Mina turned around from where they were sitting.  
  
"Your with us?" Mina said, not knowing what to say. Artemis appeared from the shadows and licked her forehead carefully, not hurting her. Her forehead, where she had landed on on the moon, stopped hurting but her and a shape of a crescent moon lit up on her forehead. Artemis backed away from her, frightened. Mina whispered something to Darien and she left, leaving Darien with her.  
  
"Serenity?" Darien said, not knowing what to say. Serena looked up, and said,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Endymoin, but you can call me Darien." He said, and smiled  
  
~*~*Artemis in his little mini house communicating to the moon~*~*~  
  
"She's here." Artemis said, and added. "Shall I send her back?"  
  
"No." said the firm voice of Queen Serenity. Luna looked up, surprised.  
  
"I will send Luna there in cat form, to guide her and let her finish what she came to Earth for."  
  
~*~*Couple minutes later with Serena and Darien~*~*  
  
Serena fell asleep and Darien walked over to her. She may not remember now, but Darien will try to make her. Darien whispered delicately to Serena's ear, all that he said was not explainable. "Im back for good this time, Serenity."  
  
  
  
Did you like it?? Please REVIEW!!! I will NOT tolerate any flames and if I do, I will have to hurt you!!!! Anyway, I need 5-13 more reviews till I do the next chapter. Ok?? Bye Bye!!!  
  
Love, Saturn's Glaive 


End file.
